The present invention relates to chewing gum. More specifically, this invention relates to improved formulations for chewing gum bases and chewing gums containing multi-block copolymers having at least two different component polymeric blocks. In some embodiments, the multi-block copolymer includes linking units to increase the chain length and molecular weight.
In some embodiments, the multi-block copolymers include at least one polymeric block or linking agent that includes hydrogen bond donor and at least one polymeric block or linking agent that includes hydrogen bond acceptor. The chewing gums and gum bases of the present invention may exhibit improved removability from concrete and other environmental surfaces.
The fundamental components of a chewing gum typically are a water-insoluble gum base portion and a water-soluble bulking agent portion. The primary component of the gum base is an elastomeric polymer which provides the characteristic chewy texture of the product. The gum base will typically include other ingredients which modify the chewing properties or aid in processing the product. These include plasticizers, softeners, fillers, emulsifiers, plastic resins, as well as colorants and antioxidants. The water-soluble portion of the chewing gum typically includes a bulking agent together with minor amounts of secondary components such as flavors, high-intensity sweeteners, colorants, water-soluble softeners, gum emulsifiers, acidulants and sensates. Typically, the water-soluble portion, sensates, and flavors dissipate during chewing and the gum base is retained in the mouth throughout the chew.
One problem with traditional gum bases is the nuisance of gum litter when chewed gum cuds are improperly discarded. While consumers can easily dispose of chewed cuds in waste receptacles, some consumers intentionally or accidentally discard cuds onto sidewalks and other environmental surfaces. The nature of conventional gum bases can cause the improperly discarded cuds to adhere to the environmental surface and subsequently to be trampled by foot traffic into a flattened embedded mass which can be extremely difficult to remove.